Illustrated herein in embodiments are toner processes, and more specifically, aggregation and coalescence processes. Yet, more specifically, disclosed in embodiments are methods for the preparation of toner compositions by a chemical process, such as emulsion aggregation, wherein latex particles, such as latexes containing vinyl polymeric particles, are aggregated with a polyester, such as a crystalline polyester (CPE), a wax and colorants, in the presence of a coagulant like a polymetal halide, adding a latex containing vinyl polymeric particles, thereafter stabilizing the aggregates with a solution of an alkali sequestering compound, such as alkali metal silicate like sodium silicate, or an organic compound, such as ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA), dissolved in a base, such as sodium hydroxide, and thereafter coalescing or fusing by heating the mixture above the resin Tg to provide toner size particles.
A number of advantages are associated with the toner obtained by the processes illustrated herein including, for example, excellent gloss characteristics, such as about 55 to about 70 ggu, and the substantial removal of metal ions, such as aluminum originating with the coagulant; excellent hot toner offset, for example about 210° C., and a fusing latitude of from about 30° C. to about 45° C. wherein fusing latitude refers, for example, to a temperature in which, when a developed image is fused, evidences substantially no offset either to the substrate that the image is fused on, referred to as “Cold” offset or offset on the fuser roll referred as the “HOT” offset; a suitable toner minimum fixing temperature (MFT), thereby extending photoreceptor life since the toner fusing temperature can be below about 200° C., such as from about 160° C. to about 180° C.